rosariovampirefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Loki
Author's Note:''' '''The contents of this article can be freely used by others with the author's knowledge. However, the author is the only one allowed to change the contents of this article. Should you wish to use this character, simply contact the author! Thank you! Loki (ロキ Roki) is a fallen Norse God disguised as a student in Yokai Academy and happens to be part Jotun. He was banished to the Yokai Realm for his cruelty. He is one of the many antagonists of the Rosario+Vampire Fanon Wiki. Appearance Loki has the power to take the appearance and shape of anyone he wants to, but his true appearance is that of a tall, slender, and charming young man with pale skin, thin eyebrows, and red hair that is swept to the side. His green eyes are described to "sparkle like brands of fire." Without his illusions, one can see noticeable stitch marks across his lips, from when his fellow Gods sewn his mouth shut. He also has burn scars over his eyes from acidic venom during his Binding, which made him partially blind, so he often requires glasses. Those same scars can be seen on his true body as well, which is also covered in Norse runes that glow when he activates his magic. In the physical department, he may look thin, but is certainly no slouch in build. He possesses a lean body with a well-developed four-pack of abdominals and upper back muscles, though he is certainly not too beefy. Personality During his first appearance, Loki took the moniker "L", and gave a humble gentleman-like feel towards those around him, kissing the hands of women he would introduce himself to and bowing humbly. As the story went on, he became more and more mischievous, though this was interpreted as being a simple prankster. When his true identity was revealed however, so were his true intentions: he is an unpredictable, sarcastic, manipulative, clever, and dangerous man. He may be slightly sadistic as well, preferring to get inside other's heads with his words and his magic rather than using physical force. His simple objective to defeat an enemy is to break them inside-out, emotionally and mentally. He is definitely a planner, and is usually at least three steps ahead of anyone who tries to stop him from causing mayhem. His silver tongue also helps. He loves to annoy or otherwise mess with people just to entertain himself, especially in combat, where he is known to toy with his opponents, using only a fraction of his power just to taunt them. Sometimes he is capable of much more sinister and dark deeds; he does not care if others disapprove of him or threaten him. He is known to switch sides often and is very deceitful. He doesn't always play fair, and often uses dirty tricks when he knows he's at a disadvantage. Sometimes, it is thought he is a casebook psychopath, with a lack of remorse and any sort of sympathy. But despite his negative traits, he does harbor some affection towards those kind to him, and normally holds nothing personal towards those he deceives. Previous History Loki was conceived from his father Farbauti, who was a Jotun, and his mother Laufey, whose race was not yet known. He had abnormal prowess for a giant, which even the Norse gods noticed. They came to Jotunheim and led a genocide looking for Loki, who was a child at the time. Eventually, Farbauti and Laufey took up arms to fight against the Norse beings while they hid their son, but ultimately fell at the hands of the deities. Odin, pretending to be a traveller passing by, found Loki and took him in. Loki, as he grew up with the Norse gods, was indeed an impressive individual in combat, but he was still much weaker and much less experienced than the other Norse gods. Day in and day out for centuries, he would get his senses beat out of him during training. Once Loki reached his teens, he managed to, by sheer luck, fight on-par with a Valkyrie. Odin was impressed and came to Loki with an offer: he could turn him into his blood-brother and a fellow god. Loki, despite being Odin's new blood-brother, was still often looked down upon as the weakest god. During his travels, he met a surviving female Jotun named Angrboda, who was roughly around the same age as him, and could relate to his feeling of inferiority compared to others of her kind. The two grew close, and Loki often tried to tell her how he felt towards her, but always lost the courage to. The other gods began to wonder where Loki would go every day, and when they found out about Angrboda, they were furious. Thor personally arrived and beat Loki to a pulp, telling him about what really happened with his family, then killing Angrboda. With her last breath, she confessed that she had feelings toward Loki after all. Snapping, he used illusions to trick Thor and briefly attacks the Thunder God with fire before making his escape. Loki, grief-stricken, seeked vengeance. He appeared to Sif (Thor's wife) one night, and had not only shaved off all of her hair, but severely burned her face to the point of disfiguration with his hand all the while plaguing her with intense psychological attacks and nightmares. Loki decided that this was not enough and he decided to kill Baldur, the most loved of the Norse gods. He found out his weakness to mistletoe, and after a brief battle, cut him hundreds of times with a mistletoe arrow, causing the god of light great agony before Loki finally killed him. The other gods responded with severe retaliation. They sewn Loki's lips shut to keep him from "ever speaking out of turn again", and chained him to a boulder, where a snake sat on top, dripping acidic venom that burned Loki, known as the Binding. However, after a hundred years, Sigyn, one of the Norse goddesses, finally found him and revealed to have feelings for him, also setting him free from the Binding. While in Midgard, he is again caught by the Norse gods. This time, they banish him to the Yokai Realm. Loki currently plots to bring Ragnarok, the end of all realms, to get back at the Norse gods. Powers and Abilities Although he is only average in terms of power among the Norse Gods, Loki is an unbelievably powerful being that is described to be in a realm of ability far beyond anything possible for a mortal. He is also very intelligent, and is a master manipulator. God Aura: Loki is able to conceal his aura, which makes it almost impossible to tell his true power without conflict. Released, his Yōki is described to be a raw, primordial power that could belong only to a God, and has a fire-like property that is emotionally and mentally overwhelming for even S-Class Yokai, as such possessing a demoralizing effect. It can physically burn lower class Yokai. Titanic Strength: Because he is a god and a giant, he is far stronger than any human and even most yokai, even shinso vampires, being able to easily physically overpower them in terms of power and break through their blood armors. It is stated that during his Binding, he had shook the entire world just by screaming. Immense Durability: Despite his thin shape, Loki is rather tanky, able to shrug off attacks that send him flying through entire forests, and can endure forces that would normally kill a Yokai. He has survived countless beatings from the other Norse gods, including Thor, who is said to be able to level entire mountain ranges in a single blow. Godspeed: Using the giant strength in his body, Loki is actually incredibly fast and agile. In close combat, he is seen zipping around his enemies with flashing speeds, toying with them. He is capable of moving at border-line teleportation speed comparable to an alpha werewolf. Enhanced Shape-Shifting: Loki can take the form of anyone or anything he can think of down to the molecular level, to the point where he has regeneration abilities to heal just by changing shape. He also takes on the powers of whatever he shape-shifted into, as long as he continues to take on that shape. His favorite transformations being the crow, the black fox, and a salmon. Illusion-Casting: He can cast realistic illusions and visual tricks. His illusions are perfect enough to pass as real and shatter like glass when he dispels them or someone breaks them. Loki is skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of himself that the opponent thinks is the real thing and attacking from their blind spot. He can even keep his illusions active for a very long time. Pyrokinesis: Loki can control fire and heat to such a masterful degree, that he can not only launch flame offensively and defensively, but can also conjure weaponry made of it out of thin air, and solidify it into black glass. His pyrokinesis reaches unimaginable levels of power when he is angry, just the sheer heat irradiating from him able to completely evaporate lakes and burn down forests in a moment's notice. He is also invulnerable to any attack made by fire. Master Sorcerer: Loki is a gifted, if not completely mastered user of magic. He is noted by Odin to have perhaps been "born for it", and is more proficient than even witches. He does not need any object with magical attributes to use magic, and can activate any of his spells with just a snap of his fingers to a flick of his wrist. * Magical Energy Projection: Loki is able to fire beams of pure solidified magic that causes concussive damage, with effects ranging from slight push, hard hit, knock-out, minor and major damage, shattering and up to total annihilation of the target. He can also launch spheres. * Force Field Projection: '''Loki can also use his magic to summon a shield-like dome made of magic surrounding him. Fueled by his pure willpower and god energy, Loki's force field protects him from all physical attacks and instead launches them back at the attacker with twice the force of the original. * '''Presence Concealment: Loki was able to render himself and others unseen and unheard to whomever he wanted, giving him ultimate stealth capabilities. Instead of letting light waves pass through himself, it was simply a trick of the mind, similar to hypnosis. * Magic Deletion: A technique that seals away the magic of the objective, making it useful against other magic users. * Mass Manipulation: A spell that lets Loki swap any two objects with similar size or mass, including himself and another person. This can be useful when he is in a bind or if he wants to keep something away from someone. * Teleportation: High-level teleportation magic that allows Loki to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously to a far distance. * Astral Projection: Loki can release his soul out of his physical body at will, allowing intangibility and invulnerability. With this spell he can even attack the souls of others if their physical durability proves too much, while at the same time, his enemies cannot physically harm his soul. However, he can only keep the spell activated for a little while. Equipment * Book of Hexes: A book of incantations Loki possesses. He usually just reads this as a hobby, but it is shown to have immense magical power, and is stated to be given to only the most skilled and powerful sorcerers. * Skywalker Shoes: A pair of shoes the Norse Gods given him when he joined their ranks. These shoes enable Loki to walk on thin air, to even limited flight. Weaknesses Arrogance: His arrogance can sometimes cause him to underestimate others. Boredom: Another weakness is that he easily grows bored, and needs projects constantly, new things to learn, in order to distract him. He can also be easily distracted from matters at hand by more interesting things coming along. Trivia * Loki is very closely based from the trickster god of the same name in Norse mythology. * He has turned himself into a female at several points. This is often fuel for fan-service. * He absolutely loves sweets, and finds them irresistible, although he technically has no need to eat anything to survive. * He always has a locket with a picture of Angrboda in his pocket. * His default theme is "Imprisoned Sisters" from the Touhou: Memories of Phantasm OST. (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K7Vk3eqE91o ) * His battle theme is "Oukoku Helbram (Edited)" from the Nanatsu no Taizai OST. (Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTybXrkDD_Y ) Category:Yokai Students Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male Category:God Category:Immortals